Castle of Death
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: {AU} "Quién hubiera pensado o siquiera sospechado que estudió medicina simplemente para saber matar de manera adecuada." Stenny.
1. Chapter 1

_Y regreso con un nuevo FF, bien, es mi primer FF largo así que necesitaré de mucha paciencia por parte de cualquiera que lo lea porque no me será posible actualizar continuamente por cuestiones de la escuela. Llevo avanzada una gran parte, pero todavía falta el revisar la gramática y todas esas cosas que me llevan tiempo. Traigo hoy esta pequeña 'introducción', espero que sea del agrado de alguno ~ _

South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

><p><strong>Castle of death<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

**South Park, Colorado.**

_Un asesinato. _

Releía una y otra vez las columnas del periódico. Últimamente la ciudad yacía infestada por misteriosos asesinatos; quien cometía el crimen salía huyendo del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno. La ciudad ya no era segura. Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, cómo iría a terminar ese pequeño poblado cuando había asesinos merodeando en la oscuridad de la noche acabando con la vida de cualquier pobre inocente que se les acercara.

Soltó un bostezo, estaba agotado, quería regresar a casa ya, pero el pequeño trayecto de camino a su casa se le hacía de repente como un montón de kilómetros que al final no sería capaz de recorrer. Gruñó molesto. Sentirse fatigado no era una de las cosas que le agradara mucho. Llevó su mirada hacia la acera por donde pasaban algunos transeúntes, tan tranquilos, tan despejados, frescos.

Suspiró con pereza y decidió levantarse por fin de su asiento, dobló el periódico y lo colocó sobre el asiento que hace segundos ocupaba. Dio una pequeña sacudida a sus ropas y se dispuso a marcharse.

Sus pasos estaban llenos de pereza infinita, lentitud inimaginable. La luz del día comenzaba a escasear, vaya momento en el que decidió emprender camino. Cuando menos lo esperó su alrededor se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad. Bufó de forma nasal. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse con algo que dificultara su llegada a casa, la que se encontraba a algunos escasos diez metros.

Pasó lentamente por un pequeño callejón ensombrecido, en el cual escuchó ruidos extraños. ¿Qué podría ser? Detuvo su caminar escuchando atentamente con la mirada hacia el camino que recorrería. Algo parecido a un golpe seco hizo eco en el negro del callejón. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a emprender camino nuevamente, pero los pasos acelerados retumbando en el silencioso lugar llamaron su atención. Recargó suavemente la espalda en una de las paredes de los dos edificios que lograban crear aquella área oscurecida. Los pasos se acercaban, ligeros, casi inaudibles. Un hombre enfundado en una gabardina negra (o algún color oscuro, pero con la negrura de la noche parecía imposible distinguir un deje de color), salió rápidamente y desapareció de la misma manera en la oscuridad.

Parpadeó buscando enfocar la huida del hombre en gabardina, pero no pudo encontrar ningún rastro palpable. Giró su cabeza hacia el callejón. ¿Habría dejado algo ahí? El recordar el eco de un objeto pesado cayendo le hizo pensar que sí, pero qué sería. Algo dentro de esa oscuridad parecía llamarle. Curioso, se adentró en la profundidad misteriosa de aquellas paredes hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un bulto. Ladeó la cabeza examinándolo. Extraño. No tenía forma que pudiese distinguir. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Un mal presentimiento. Pasó saliva con dificultad y decidió estirar su mano derecha para poder palpar y darle forma al 'objeto'.

Cuando pudo llegar a tocarlo, 'eso' dio un quejido que lo dejó helado en su posición.

—A-Ayud-a… — entrecortado, 'eso' habló. Y fue en ese momento que un olor bastante potente profanó sus fosas nasales. Era un olor bastante peculiar, agridulce, algo repulsivo, penetrante.

Alejó su mano rápidamente y la convirtió en puño haciéndole palidecer, algo tibio se encontraba extendido por su palma. Aguantó la respiración y tembló. Un pensamiento acudió de forma inmediata a su mente, debía salir de ahí. Las piernas le temblaban, lo que dificultaba su salida rápida.

Cuando de luz le alumbró y pudo observar su mano, quedó estupefacto. Su palma derecha se encontraba empapada de un color rojizo, carmesí, viscoso. Sangre. Fue tanta la sorpresa que casi se salen los ojos de sus cuencas. Cerró y abrió la mano varias veces teniendo la sensación de la tibia sangre, que comenzaba lentamente a secarse, entre sus dedos. Algo en su interior despertó repentinamente.

**Esa fue la primera vez que Stanley Randall Marsh, con 17 años de edad, tuvo la experiencia de tocar sangre humana y no le desagradó. **

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno, me quedó algo OoC pero es por el bien del desarrollo de la historia(?) pues está basado en H. , aunque sólo en algunos aspectos ... dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones ~ <em>

_Kami fuera ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Después de mil años por fin me he dignado a actualizar este fic. Bueno, primero cabe aclarar que en este principio es algo como que aburrido pero ya después se pone interesante, lo juro. Y también aclaro que la época en la que se encuentra situada la historia es en el siglo XX, principios, por si hay alguna incoherencia o algo parecido._

* * *

><p><strong>10 años después. South Park, Colorado. <strong>

Aspiró con placer el aroma que expedía el vaho de la pequeña taza de porcelana. Se le había hecho una mera costumbre el beber té a cierta hora de la tarde, le tranquilizaba, era relajante, y para qué negarlo, el lugar donde siempre lo tomaba era bastante acogedor. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios una vez procedió a tomar el haza de la tacita, la acercó a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo, el líquido tibio se deslizó por su garganta con suavidad, dejando la tacita vacía. Cerró suavemente los ojos y suspiró. Parecía ser un buen día para relajarse de todo el trabajo.

Dejó la taza en el plato a juego y con los dedos tamborileó sobre la madera de la mesa observando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la esquina de una avenida por lo cual se podían observar algunos vehículos pasar, al igual que las personas del otro lado del cristal caminando por la acera. Bien siendo médico era bastante ajetreado, aquel día estaba muy calmado para ser verdad. South Park en ese momento era uno de los lugares más pacíficos en los que se haya encontrado. Sonrió ampliamente admirando los pequeños destellos que mostraba la porcelana.

—Uh-Uhm, doctor Marsh —una femenina voz le llamó rompiendo su momento de paz. Alzó la vista encontrándose con una jovencita, quien impacientemente le miraba, seguramente debía ser la hija del dueño del local; enfundada en un vestido de alta costura, temblaba ligeramente a causa del nerviosismo, logró deducir. Le examinó de pies a cabeza, era bella sí, pero no era más que una chiquilla.

— ¿Sí, se te ofrece algo, linda? —con algo de galantería se dirigió a la chica de cabellos castaños. La joven comenzó a temblar aún más. Stanley alzó una ceja, los niños eran tremendamente fáciles de leer.

—Al-Alguien le busca —dijo tartamuda la muchacha y apuntó sin dejar de temblar hacia la puerta del local. Miró hacia donde apuntaba encontrándose con un colega, quien examinaba el lugar en su búsqueda, no hizo más que suspirar al saber que su tranquilo día había terminado.

—Gracias por avisarme linda, me retiro —se levantó de su lugar sonriéndole y caminó lentamente hasta llegar donde el hombre que le buscaba, ganándose en el trayecto unas cuantas miradas de curiosidad. Se complació al sentirse notado, era algo que podría presumir, era bastante apuesto, modesto de su parte, pero lo era y se aseguraba cada día para que siguiera siendo así. De complexión media, cabello azabache suave a la vista, tez blanca, cejas no muy abundantes, ojos azules asemejándose al zafiro, tan brillantes como un diamante, y nariz respingada, podría definirse como el médico más atractivo de South Park, pero eso ya sería una completa exageración.

—Ah, doctor, es necesaria su presencia en el hospital —le dijo el hombre algo agitado, parecía haber estado corriendo por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se les salió de las manos? Son profesionales, deben saber reaccionar, por favor —renegó frunciendo el entrecejo, mostrándose hostil. El hombre que llevaba buscándole por más de una hora no pudo hace más que reír y negar sobre su actitud, sabía que era su día libre y el médico se mostraría bastante negativo con respecto a abandonar el descanso.

—Perdone que tenga que llevarle repentinamente, sé que tenía su descanso, pero podría decirse que es urgente —estaba a punto de continuar cuando Stanley decidió salir del lugar sin escuchar nada más de lo que tenía que decir el hombre, quien le siguió apresuradamente.

—Cuando llegue al hospital ya sabré por qué tanto alboroto. Ahora —susurró deteniéndose repentinamente —Hablemos de esas formalidades, ya te había dicho que no eran necesarias, Donovan — miró inquisitivamente al hombre. El castaño sólo le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —Tenemos casi la misma edad y aun así te diriges a mí como si fuera un anciano—se abrazó a si mismo fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Donovan rió.

—No seas ridículo, sabes que únicamente te trato de señor cuando son cosas profesionales. Ya, vamos, a Bebe le dará un ataque si no llego pronto contigo —las palabras salían de sus labios tan rápido que Stanley logró entenderle con algo de esfuerzo inconsciente.

—Sí, como sea, todos tendrán su reprimenda por no saber hacer las cosas —refunfuñó entrando al vehículo del castaño. Donovan sonrió, al menos no había huido como se esperaba que lo hiciera.

Clyde Donovan era su compañero desde hace más de 4 años, le ayudó con cualquier traba que encontrase en el camino para poder desarrollarse. Era alguien bastante simpático y muy libre a su punto de vista. Tenía el cabello de color marrón achocolatado, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello solamente que un tono más claro, su tez era perlada, acaramelada, no era muy alto, ni tampoco muy delgado, pero para las chicas tenía su atractivo.

El recorrido hacia el hospital principal, en donde era el jefe 'absoluto', era largo, en aquel día nublado había decidido alejarse lo más posible del hospital. En esos momentos se arrepentía tanto de su decisión.

Ser médico era complicado, ajetreado, fue simplemente suerte por la que pudo tener un día libre, y ni siquiera llegó a ser un día completo. Bufó contrariado en su asiento.

— ¿Dices que Stevens no pudo hacerse cargo? —hizo memoria, y recordó casualmente el nombre de la rubia que le ayudaba en el hospital.

— ¿Eh? Algo así, un paciente se puso necio, y no podía controlarlo así que me pidió que te buscara.

—Uhm, ya veo, esa mocosa, diciendo que tenía todo bajo control en el hospital —soltó aire por las fosas nasales arrugando la nariz un poco. —Eso me pasa por confiar en ella —Bebe Stevens era la segunda a cargo, pero todavía se le dificultaba trabajar bajo presión y con pacientes testarudos.

Miró por la ventana encontrándose con la vista hacia el hospital central, se mordió los labios con ansiedad, ya quería terminar con todo aquello.

Una vez el castaño encontró un buen lugar, bajó del vehículo con elegancia y caminó de la misma forma hasta las puertas del inmenso lugar. Abrió las puertas como sólo él lo hacía, ambas, de par en par, llamando la atención con su presencia. Endureció la mirada al notar barullo al fondo de uno de los pasillos, caminó con paso firme hacia ellos, logró distinguir de entre todas las voces la voz chillona de la rubia, así como otra que la contradecía. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros antes de acercarse por completo, se apretó el puente de la nariz unas dos veces para después aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Por qué el alboroto en mi hospital, señores? —alzó la voz llamando la atención del pequeño grupo que se armó. Le abrieron paso hasta el centro de todo. Nada más ni nada menos que la rubia voluptuosa y una anciana, quien era una paciente internada ahí desde hacía tiempo. Apretó los dientes y caminó entre los internos hasta llegar donde la rubia. —Señorita, ¿qué pasa aquí? — fríamente le llamó.

—Yo, ella… yo—vaciló la muchacha.

—Doctor, ella simplemente no me puede tratar. Me niego a acatar sus órdenes—gruñó la anciana. Llevó su mirada a la vieja canosa suavizándola.

—Señora Smith ¿Por qué lo dice? —cuestionó prediciendo la respuesta.

—Ella no está lo suficientemente preparada, se lo digo para que reconsidere si debería estar en ese puesto o no.

— ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema con la chica sin experiencia? —susurró cerca de la anciana dejándola embelesada.

—Que no quiero que me atienda una chiquilla porque obviamente su carencia de experiencia terminará con mi delicada vida —exageró la anciana.

— ¡Oiga! Sí tengo experiencia —repentinamente, la rubia que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora, decidió responder a los insultos de la vieja, pero la mirada severa de Stanley la detuvo.

—Mil disculpas por la inconveniente, señora Smith, enseguida le atenderá alguien con un nivel de experiencia más alto. Donovan, por favor encamina a la señora a su habitación y atiende cualquier dolencia que presente — dio las ordenes al castaño que de inmediato las acató guiando a la anciana a una de las puertas.

Una vez observó a la anciana desaparecer por una de las puertas, ordenó silenciosamente a que el grupo formado se deshiciera y que siguieran con sus labores. Se mantuvo de espaldas a la rubia que respondía al nombre de Bebe, respiró profundamente dos veces para después voltearse a la joven.

—Stevens, ¿podrías por favor evitarte este tipo de problemas? Ya es la tercera vez que peleas con la señora Smith.

—No es mi culpa que su memoria empeore cada vez más, ella ya debería estar en otro hospital siendo atendida por otro personal.

—Todavía no tengo la autorización para mandar a algún paciente a otro hospital. Por favor, paciencia Stevens, ya sabes cómo es ella, y aun así sigues cometiendo los errores de principiante.

— ¿Eh? Pero ella ya ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Además, yo sólo trataba de atenderla como se debe pero comenzó con sus rabietas de anciana.

—Aun así no es mi zona, y el especialista se niega a hacer un movimiento más. Y no sólo trate, sea diligente, Stevens.

La rubia bajo la mirada por la reprimenda, y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—En ese caso, no debería acercarme a esa mujer.

—Eso sería lo más prudente. — Stanley giró sobre sus talones dándole nuevamente la espalda a Bebe. —Si eso era todo, entonces me debo ir ya. Asunto arreglado. —Antes de poder dar un paso el llamado de la joven le detuvo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Na-Nada, pero… ¿ya debe irse? ¿Y si ocurre algo de verdad grave? —Stanley sonrió de lado. Giró un poco la cabeza para observar a la rubia.

—Lamentablemente, no me incumbe, hoy tú estás a cargo. Debes ser capaz de manejar algo completamente diferente a lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿o no? Ya sabes, sí tienes la experiencia.

—Pero—

—Listo, ya no se discute más. Con su permiso, debo ir a casa con mi esposa, he estado fuera todo el día, seguramente está muy preocupada. —se detuvo cuando una idea agredió su mente de forma repentina. — Además…

— ¿Sí?

—Si quieres salir de esta ciudad es mejor que sepas hacerte cargo de la mejor manera. Cualquier problema, intenta resolverlo por tus medios. Me voy. —lentamente, comenzó a emprender camino.

—Qué tenga un buen día.

—Antes de este innecesario llamado, lo tenía —cerró la conversación alejándose en dirección a la salida del pulcro lugar. Salió con la misma elegancia con la que entró. Suspiró sonoramente y decidió emprender el camino hacia su mansión. Dobló en la esquina dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los condominios que se encontraban a dos cuadras del hospital.

Aquel día decidió pasar el tiempo recorriendo la ciudad con sus pies, sin ayuda de algún vehículo. A excepción del ferrocarril, que era esencial si se quería alejar del tortuoso lugar en el que trabajaba.

Apresurando ligeramente el paso llegó hasta las colosales puertas de la residencia. Sacudió sus ropas y entró tranquilamente haciendo chillar la madera. Sus pasos resonaron haciendo eco en el largo pasillo con grandes ventanales.

—Querida, he llegado —el tono que utilizó fue neutral pues con el eco que emitía la voz no era necesario subirlo mucho. Detuvo su andar y escuchó atentamente la respuesta de su esposa. La delicada voz de la mujer resonó amortiguada detrás de una de las puertas, siguió su voz hasta llegar al salón principal. Abrió una de las puertas con suavidad y examinó el lugar.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en uno de los grandes sofás que decoraban la habitación. Al escuchar el crujir de la puerta llevó su mirada hacia el hombre detrás de ella, sonrió cálidamente y procedió a levantarse de su lugar.

—Bienvenido, Stanley, preparé algo de té —dijo señalando la pequeña mesita con la vajilla y algunos bocadillos. El mencionado observó la mesa con cierto desdén.

—Gracias, un poco de té no me haría mal —aunque ya había bebido té, no podría negarle ese acto tan dulce y despreocupado a su mujer, así que tomó su respectiva taza para después tomar asiento en su propia silla forrada con terciopelo rojo.

— ¿Tuviste un día atareado? Te noto cansado.

—Algo, sólo un poco —dio dos pequeños sorbos al dulzón té disfrutando del sabor que quedaba en sus papilas gustativas. —Hubieron algunos problemas, pero se solucionaron rápido.

—Me alegro —la mujer le miraba con una sonrisa llena de completo amor. Ella le adoraba, le trataba como un ser superior, tenía su corazón sólo para él, Wendy Testaburger jamás sería capaz de engañarlo, y eso, de una extraña manera, le molestaba.

La pelinegra volvió a su lugar anterior y se dedicó a observar a través del ventanal hacia el jardín. Stanley, por su parte, decidió observarla a ella, era prácticamente perfecta, tan hermosa como una rosa, su piel de porcelana asimilando a su suavidad, su largo cabello azabache y liso, sus ojos tan expresivos. Por tenerla a ella tenía la envidia de algunos hombres, pero qué va, poco le importaban las cosas como el amor. Para qué engañarse, jamás sintió verdadero amor por esa mujer, y nunca lo sentiría, era un simple cariño, quizá combinado con algo de lástima. Ella yacía dolida, destrozada,_ viuda _y él solamente tomó el momento indicado para ganarse su corazón. No estaba en ese puesto por amor, el dinero estaba rigiéndole poco a poco, pero con ella ahí, dedicándole todo su amor, no era capaz de aprovecharlo al máximo.

Su mirada se ensombreció y se levantó del asiento dejando la porcelana con suavidad sobre la mesita. El movimiento fue mínimo pero algo brusco pues provocó que el recipiente con azúcar se ladeara haciendo un desastre. Maldijo entre dientes y se alejó rápidamente, sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

Wendy se levantó preocupada mirando el camino seguido por Stanley.

—Stanley, te has estado comportando muy extraño —dijo temerosa de que algo malo le haya ocurrido a su amado.

Al llegar a su alcoba, Stanley recargó todo su peso sobre la puerta teniendo espasmos agresivos, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso alfombrado. Se llevó las manos al cabello alborotándolo, respiró agitadamente, comenzaba a alterarse. Sintió sus manos húmedas por el sudor, apretó los ojos contando mentalmente para tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan ansioso, ni se hiperventilaba tan violentamente. Jadeó alzando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos. Hizo las manos puños. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Se levantó tambaleándose pero sin despegar la espalda de la madera, jadeó nuevamente dos veces hasta que por fin logró tranquilizarse. El pensar lo sumisa que era su mujer provocó una revolución en su interior, no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba, pero sí era la primera en la que una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente sobrepasando los límites de lo imaginable.

Ella, ella… simplemente…

**"Debía desaparecer"**

* * *

><p><em>Uy, suspenso (?) <em>

_bueno, así queda este primer capítulo, espero y no les haya aburrido mucho _

_Kami fuera ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien, y aquí hay otro capítulo... Mis conocimientos en medicina son algo escasos puesto que aún no tomo la carrera, así que cualquier medicamento utilizado no es más que pura creación mía combinada con algunas cosas que llegué a saber. No les entretengo más, disfruten _

* * *

><p><em>Ella, ella… simplemente…<em>

—Debe desaparecer —había susurrado mecánicamente, con su voz bajando tres tonos, de forma rasposa, fría, seca.

Una sonrisa torcida y algo desfigurada se formó en su rostro. Era tiempo de prever. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera a partir de ese momento debía ser fríamente calculado, cero sospechas, mantenerse tranquilo aun estando bajo la mira, no provocar disturbios, no ser evidente. Comenzó a reír con una histeria palpable, los espasmos le envolvieron nuevamente pero esta vez ya no era ansiedad. Oh, alegría inmensa que repentinamente inundó cada punto de su ser, cada partícula de su organismo revoloteaba extasiada. Terminó su momento de histeria contenida con un largo suspiro, volviendo a la normalidad. Vaya día había escogido para que todo se revelara frente a sus ojos. Con una última sonrisa de satisfacción salió tranquilamente de la alcoba, totalmente relajado.

Se dirigió con un lento caminar al comedor que ya esperaba con la cena servida por los empleados de la mansión. Entró a la habitación con un aura de superioridad rodeándole, se sentía completamente renovado. Dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la pelinegra ya ubicada en su sitio esperándole para comenzar la cena. La mujer devolvió la sonrisa iniciando con su ración de comida. Stanley se sentó y acomodó los cubiertos, tomando uno para después comenzar a ingerir los alimentos.

La cena fue amena, algo que no se esperaba. La bella mujer parecía querer entablar una conversación de larga duración, más Stanley sólo se mantuvo sencillo contestando con monosílabos y una que otra frase corta. Miró con sus ojos zafiro lo alegre que estaba la mujer, le complacía, era tan inocente que jamás sospecharía de nada. Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, se levantó de la mesa con algo de apuro, se excusó con que tendría que levantarse temprano al día siguiente por cuestión de la cantidad de trabajo que había en el hospital, y se dirigió de la misma forma a la alcoba.

Llegando a la alcoba trazó un pequeño mapa mental que le serviría para hacer todo de forma cuidadosa. Primero que nada, debía hacer que pareciera algo muy natural y para ello necesitaría algunos elementos que le podrían servir de mucho. También sabía quién podría conseguir aquello. Analizando el plan de manera meticulosa se dispuso a acomodarse en la esponjosa cama para dormir sin esperar a su mujer.

**{''}**

—Vaya, pero qué novedad —dijo con burla el hombre detrás del mostrador de madera al ver a Stanley entrar por la puerta con su tan característica bata blanca, impecable como siempre y con las iniciales S.R.M. bordadas del lado izquierdo. El pelinegro torció la boca con disgusto por las palabras del farmacéutico. — ¿Qué trae al tan distinguido médico de urgencias a mi humilde farmacia? —Stanley rodó los ojos por la exageración en las palabras de aquel.

—Gracias por tan dichosa bienvenida —sonrió de mala gana, ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte del hombre que, contrario a su actitud, ese día parloteaba tanto. —Tucker, necesito algo —murmuró una vez estando cerca del mostrador. Traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata, sacó una mano con una pequeña nota doblada entre sus dedos, la deslizó por la madera hasta que llegara al brazo del hombre, quien respondía al nombre de Craig Tucker (un hombre de cabellera oscura, ojos grisáceos y una característica afición por utilizar su dedo medio para insultar), que observó con curiosidad el pedazo de papel. Alzó una ceja observando al médico que le miraba con una seriedad aniquilante. Entrecerró los ojos y tomó el papel con desconfianza. Stanley alzó los hombros restándole importancia, diciendo prácticamente que no había nada para temer.

Tucker desdobló suavemente el papel para después proceder a leer lo escrito ahí. Frunció el entrecejo y alzó la vista hacia Stanley.

— ¿Para qué necesitas esto? ¿Severos problemas para dormir? –Marsh ni se inmutó por las preguntas.

—Sólo lo necesito, no te incumbe para qué lo utilice.

— ¿En serio lo necesitas tanto?

—Sí, y basta de preguntas, Tucker —dijo comenzando a molestarse por la insistencia del hombre.

—Es simple curiosidad inocente —alzó ambas manos y dio media vuelta para buscar los medicamentos que se indicaban en el papel. Volvió con un total de cuatro pequeños frascos repletos de tabletas. En los ojos de Stanley se vislumbraron pequeños destellos de satisfacción y malicia. Con una media sonrisa tomó los frascos para colocar dos en un bolsillo y dos en otro.

— ¿Estamos planeando algo interesante? —rio Tucker. Una delicada risa escapó de los labios de Stanley.

—Como dije, no es algo de tu incumbencia —sonrió abiertamente al hombre de cabellera oscura y giró sobre sus talones rumbo a la puerta. —En unos días vendré a pagarte.

—No es tan necesario, está bien así.

— ¿Seguro? —ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Craig. El pelinegro le veía con un deje sumiso, muy poco común en él. Tucker asintió a la pregunta lentamente, lo que provocó que Stanley riera con ganas. Regresó su vista hacia la puerta y caminó pausadamente hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió unos cuantos milímetros y justo antes de salir giró hacia el hombre. —Craig, —le llamó esperando tener su atención. —la curiosidad mató al gato, recuerda —una sarcástica sonrisa apareció y salió del lugar con un aura amigable, parecía ser un buen día.

Caminó admirando a las personas con una pulcra sonrisa, una sonrisa limpia, clara, sin dobles intenciones. Estaba feliz, inclusive podría decirse que demasiado para ser verdad.

Con pasos cortos llegó a la parte trasera del hospital. Entró silenciosamente por la puerta, esperaba que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia. Cruzó por los pasillos notando que nadie parecía recibirle, entonces todo había estado bien, nadie notó su ausencia.

—Doctor Marsh, al fin lo encuentro —bueno, casi nadie. Suspiró con cansancio y se giró, hacia la voz que le llamaba, con pereza.

— ¿Qué sucede Stevens?

— ¿Dónde diablos se metió? Lo he estado buscando desde hace una hora —se quejó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos haciendo que su busto resaltara por la ropa blancuzca. Stanley chasqueó la lengua mirándola con aburrimiento.

—No exageres Stevens, no me fui tanto tiempo. Estoy seguro que solamente pasaron al menos quince minutos, la farmacia no está tan lejos de aquí como para tardar tanto tiempo —llevó su mirada al reloj de muñeca que portaba, asegurándose de que la cantidad dicha por la rubia no era más que una exageración sin sentido.

—Estoy segura que sí fue una hora —levantó la vista de su reloj y bufó ante la persistencia de la muchacha.

— ¿Dejarás de quejarte o me dirás qué es lo que ocurre para que estés prácticamente como histérica buscándome? —murmuró el médico con un deje de molestia.

—El… traumatólogo lo estaba buscando —titubeó la rubia. Stanley entrecerró los ojos.

—No mientas Stevens. Si es algo cuya responsabilidad es únicamente tuya, lo siento pero no puedo hacerme cargo por el momento —giró sobre sus talones hacia un pasillo dándole la espalda.

—N-No es mentira —balbuceó casi elevando la voz.

—Entonces puedes decirle al traumatólogo que me busque en el laboratorio, estaré ahí —gruñó de la misma manera comenzado a emprender camino hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Era necesario comenzar a elaborar todo aquello que había planeado.

Escuchó con satisfacción el bufido derrotado de la rubia seguido de sus pasos alejándose y perdiéndose en la infinidad del pasillo.

Como supuso, ningún traumatólogo o médico de diferente área hizo acto de presencia en el laboratorio lo cual facilitó cualquier acción que llevó a cabo con las sustancias. Salió del lugar con un pequeño frasco de color opaco que no dejaba ver el contenido. Lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió a su propio lugar privado donde atendía a las personas.

Pasando por los pasillos se tomó la molestia de atender a algunos pacientes que estaban ahí desde tempranas horas sin ser atendidas por ningún médico o enfermera(o). La mayoría había resultado ser un grupo de jóvenes de quince, o catorce, años. En ese tiempo que pasó, la prioridad estaba en las personas de avanzada edad o en los recién nacidos.

Terminó su jornada laboral con una satisfacción poco palpable en sus rasgos faciales, pero en su interior era una persona diferente, una muy alegre por un motivo bastante tenebroso.

Llegó a su "amado hogar" con una reluciente sonrisa. Era la hora perfecta para tomar el té.

—Querida, he llegado —susurró suavemente entrando a la estancia mirando a su mujer estando de pie junto al ventanal, admirando el jardín de vivos colores. Wendy se giró para regarle una tierna y brillante sonrisa, siendo correspondida por Stanley.

—Bienvenido, Stanley —le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. El médico se acercó a la mujer pasando a estrecharla entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola. Oh, dulce esencia de inocencia que la envolvía.

—Deberíamos tomar un poco de té —le sonrió después de romper contacto. Wendy asintió ruborizada, esa había sido una de las pocas veces en que Stanley le mostraba afecto y no le había desagradado del todo.

Observó a su esposo sentarse en el sofá doble, algo también muy poco común, debió haber sido un día bastante relajado como para que estuviera haciendo todo aquello. Sonrió ampliamente y se digirió rápidamente a la cocina para prepararle algo de té.

Cuando regresó con la bandeja, Stanley seguía en su sitio recibiéndole con una sonrisa que la dejó embelesada. Colocó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita y sirvió el té en ambas tazas. Sintió al hombre levantarse y llevó su mirada púrpura a él.

— ¿Stanley? —preguntó en cuanto vio al hombre tomar un bocadillo. Él le miró de reojo y sonrió nuevamente. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé, tus… tus acciones son algo contrariadas a lo usual.

—Oh, esto es porque fue realmente un buen día —dijo despreocupadamente mientras comía el bocadillo.

—Entonces, me alegro mucho por ello —dijo sin prestar atención a que su amado esposo, habilidosamente agregó un polvillo a su taza de té, que tomó sin preámbulos y sorbió del contenido tranquilamente.

—Tu alegría resulta ser la mía —sentenció el hombre tomando su propia taza de té para girarse y caminar hacia el sofá con una media sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro. Se sentó el mueble y disfrutó del gesto formado por su esposa. — ¿Qué sucede, querida?

—Nada, sólo… que el té sabe diferente —dijo saboreando el líquido. Stanley tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para no reír. Todo estaba yendo muy bien, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

—Quizá sólo faltó que le agregaras más azúcar, ¿no te parece?

—Creo que sí —y la mujer confió, como siempre lo hacía, sin saber que aquello que ingirió iba a provocar estragos en su organismo.

* * *

><p><em>Y a partir de aquí ya irán apareciendo gradualmente más personajes que son importantes en el desarrollo. <em>

_Kami fuera ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana después, la mujer de cabellos azabache se levantó sintiéndose terrible en todo sentido de la palabra. Stanley lo notó, al igual que los empleados de la mansión. Y eso, no era más que simple perfección. El médico mostró su completa (y poco sincera) preocupación por la mujer, quien se negaba una y otra vez a sus atenciones, diciendo que simplemente era cansancio y que desde hacía unos días había estado repleta de pequeños problemas con los bienes raíces. Pues administraba junto a su madre un pequeño conjunto de casonas al otro lado de la ciudad, casi a las afueras.

El médico continuó insistiéndole sobre su mal aspecto, mencionando que quizá debería llevarlo él mismo al hospital para que pudieran revisarla con una mayor atención, pero ella siguió negándose. Stanley dejó de insistir y se fue al hospital con algo de remordimiento puesto que era necesario que se quedara para ver algún avance, necesitaba verlo, lo ansiaba. Con las manos sudorosas por la ansiedad entró al edificio contoneándose, casi temblando por la emoción. Quería que su jornada terminara de la manera más rápida posible.

**{''}**

Abrió la enorme puerta de madera encontrándose con una escena bastante inusual. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó rápidamente hasta centrarse en la mujer que yacía en cuclillas junto a las escaleras que llevaban hacia las alcobas, su vestido esponjado estaba arrugado y su cabello desaliñado. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se notaba que respiraba con dificultad culminante.

Un pequeño destello de luz se dejó ver en los zafiros del hombre cuyo rostro estaba ensombrecido por la poca iluminación del lugar. Reclinó un poco su cuerpo para adelante llegando a observar la nuca blanquecina de la mujer.

—Wendy —susurró haciendo que su aliento rozara con la piel expuesta de la pelinegra provocando que se le erizara y se levantara del susto. La mujer logró sostenerse del barandal para después girar lentamente hacia la tenebrosa voz que le había llamado encontrándose con su adorado esposo. Soltó el aire que llegó a contener por la sorpresa y sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—Stanley, me asustaste —dijo con un hilo de voz llevándose una mano al pecho.

En el momento que se giró, Stanley pudo apreciar mejor por completo su estado. Parecía haber estado sudando por fiebre y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo que solía estar, sin contar con las ojeras que se asomaban por sus ojos púrpura. El médico le miró completamente serio sin corresponder a la mirada que le enviaba la mujer, ni a la frase quebradiza que llegó a murmurar. Procedió a hacerle saber sobre su deplorable estado.

—En serio, estás hecha un completo desastre. Wendy, no te encuentras bien —la mujer suspiró.

—Claro que lo estoy, es simple cansancio, ya te lo había dicho. Debe ser por el estrés que me siento así, iba a ir a recostarme cuando llegaste —contestó satisfaciendo al médico con la respuesta, pues ya se esperaba algo como eso y no se negaría a retroceder si la mujer así lo pedía.

— ¿Recostarte estando de cuclillas contra las escaleras? —inquirió con algo de ironía provocando que la mujer se ruborizara. Testaburger no mencionó nada sino que se giró hacia las escaleras comenzando a subirlas tortuosamente lo que le dio gracia al médico. La observó desaparecer por el pasillo y giró sobre sus talones yendo al pequeño estudio al final del pasillo donde solía hacer sus anotaciones sobre algunos asuntos.

**{''}**

Caos, desorden, desestabilización, histeria. Así se vio envuelta la tarde del médico Stanley Marsh, quien no se notaba muy afectado por el ambiente tan pesado que le rodeaba.

Su "amada" Wendy Testaburger simplemente no había despertado. La pequeña siesta que tomó cuando él había llegado, fue una siesta para jamás despertar, lo que alertó increíblemente a los empleados e incluso a sí mismo puesto que no sabía que aquel polvillo iba a funcionar de manera tan rápida. Fue muy extraño que reaccionara de esa forma al medicamento puesto que se veía completamente sana, pero al parecer la apariencia no importaba a la hora de la muerte. Quizá se debió a los momentos de tensión que había estado sufriendo.

Stanley se encontraba de pie junto al sofá doble de la sala, en el que la madre de su difunta esposa estaba sentada, muy apaciguada, demasiado tranquila. Marsh sabía que la señora Testaburger solamente se estaba conteniendo para no romper en llanto, intentaba ser fuerte por su esposo. Los zafiros del médico siguieron los pasos apresurados de los empleados alterados. Una imperceptible sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sinceramente, no era capaz de mentir en un momento como ese, estaba feliz de que todo saliera como lo había previsto, aunque se haya apresurado un poco. Aquella fatídica tarde había decidido pasar un mayor tiempo en la diminuta habitación, y dejar a su esposa disfrutar por última vez la mullida cama que solían compartir. Oh, carne inocente. Al menos sabía que la mujer había dormido para siempre sin cambiar sus sentimientos hacia él, sin sospechar un mísero momento sobre lo que podría ser capaz.

Los empleados de la mansión corrían de un lado a otro llevando cosas de su difunta mujer, la irían a preparar para sepultarla esa misma noche. Stanley se masajeó la cien, esos empleados no podían ser más que ruidosos, estaba ahí para evitar cualquier problema, para que viesen que estaba preocupado y que no lloraría para no mostrarse débil frente a otros, quienes creían que su amor por la pelinegra era verdadero. Soltó un suspiró cansado, ya se había hartado de estar fingiendo un cuento de hadas lleno de mentiras, mejor terminar con todo aquello. Pero claro, el divorcio no era una opción, la avaricia no le dejó tomar otra decisión. La satisfacción de ver el pálido rostro inerte de la mujer no podría compararse con nada.

Se ahorró unas carcajadas cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras fingía toser. La mirada destrozada de la señora Testaburger le embargó, atinó a sonreírle en consuelo para tranquilizarla un poco, sin lograr mucho pues los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas volviéndolos cristalinos. Hasta ahí había llegado la fuerza de la señora. Chasqueó la lengua.

Se vio tomando asiento junto a la mujer para después estrecharla en sus brazos, quizá en un intento por reconfortarla. Y para qué culparla, no tenía a ningún hombre que la sostuviese ahora, ya que el padre de su difunta esposa había fallecido en un viaje que tuvo a Europa; Palmeó con suavidad la espalda de la mujer por varios minutos hasta que un joven mozo se les acercó.

—Mi señora —llamó a la mujer. —El cuerpo yace listo para comenzar la ceremonia, se necesita que esté presente. También usted, Dr. Marsh —murmuró el joven con porte elegante. La señora Testaburger asintió a duras penas.

Stanley arrugó la nariz, eso de la ceremonia se le hacía tan tedioso. Innecesario. ¿Por qué no simplemente iban al cementerio y le daban una sepultura digna a quien solía ser su mujer? Sacudió la cabeza y procedió a levantarse del sofá.

—Seguro —respondió simplemente ofreciéndole la mano a la señora para que se levantara. Dejó que el joven les guiara hasta el vehículo. Aquel día el cielo yacía nublado y el viento era frío. Un clima bastante agradable para Stanley. Vistiendo de negro pulcramente sobrio bajó los escalones de la estancia con lentitud, evitando pisar cualquier rastro de tierra, no queriendo que el polvo ensuciara sus caros zapatos.

El trayecto hacía la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia no era muy largo, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Cuando Stanley bajó del vehículo pudo sentir el pesar en el aire. Rodó los ojos con fastidio. La muerte era algo hermoso, por qué se lo tomaban tan a pecho. Caminó con elegancia, y con el rostro en alto, hacia el interior del recinto. Pasó por medio del pasillo que daba hacia el altar con aires de superioridad, sintiéndose inquebrantable por aquel asqueroso ambiente. Llegó a las primeras bancas cercanas al modesto ataúd de su mujer y tomó asiento lentamente esperando a la señora Testaburger para que todo diera inicio y acabara igual de rápido.

Fue una ceremonia bastante funesta. Llena de ambigüedad. No podía saber quiénes eran los que verdaderamente se encontraban tristes y quienes, como él, sólo fueron para no quedar mal frente a los demás. Miraba atentamente desde la banca a todos los que pasaban a darle una última mirada a la mujer que se encontraba dentro de la caja de madera, los rostros eran diferentes, algunos completamente desconocidos y otros demasiado cercanos a su persona. Varios se acercaron para darle las condolencias a él y a la madre de la joven. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza les agradecía por encontrarse ahí con ellos en ese fúnebre día.

Cuando todo terminó y la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, se tomó un respiro aflojando la corbata de su traje. Solamente faltaba que llevaran a la difunta al cementerio y terminara todo en la sepultura de su cuerpo. En ese pequeño templo, o parroquia, yacía un pequeño cementerio, exclusivo para aquellos de alta clase. La familia Testaburger tenía su propio espacio reservado, aunque nadie creyó que fuese a ser ocupado tan prematuramente por la única primogénita.

Cuando Stanley miró la tierra caer sobre la madera por fin cayó en la cuenta de que todo estaba ocurriendo de verdad, era real. No era ningún sueño retorcido creado por su propia mente. Ahogó una sonrisa cuando se palpó la tierra para que quedara plana, sin ningún borde y las flores caían sobre los grumos. Tenía una pequeña rosa blanca en sus manos así que se acercó a la piedra negra y brillante, donde el nombre de su esposa junto con la fecha de su deserto estaban escritos, y la colocó suavemente.

—Así que, esto es real—susurró acariciando el nombre de su difunta mujer con una media sonrisa.

Regresando a la mansión se mantuvo en silencio, estaba muy tranquilo, a comparación con cualquier otro que hubiera perdido a un ser amado.

—No puedo sacarte de ahí —dijo de pronto la señora, ganándose la atención de Stanley. —Sigues siendo parte de la familia, Stanley, esa casa seguirá siendo tuya. No tengo corazón para arrebatártela, estoy segura que Wendy querría que te quedaras ahí.

—No se preocupe, si quiere yo— iba a decir sobre sus terrenos en Europa, pues había conseguido el suficiente dinero para poder comprar tierras allá, lugar donde también se encontraba su familia, padre y madre, puesto que fue caritativo con ellos y logró hacer que se mudaran a una modesta colonia en Inglaterra donde vivían atendidos perfectamente mientras que su hermana estaba en Sur América por algunos asuntos que debía atender a causa de su trabajo como inversionista. Pero se vio brutalmente interrumpido por la voz de mujer.

—No, tú te quedarás. Además aún falta saber sobre los últimos deseos de mi querida Wendy —murmuró quebradamente la señora bajo la mirada color zafiro de Stanley.

—Cierto —fue lo único que logró pronunciar el médico, había olvidado por completo el día en que había acompañado a su difunta mujer para dictar los términos de su testamento. Recordó, también, tener que esperar afuera de la oficina por ser asuntos privados con la Testaburger.

Al llegar a la estancia, se preocupó por ayudar a la mujer a bajar del vehículo al igual que la guio hasta el interior. Su aspecto se había deteriorado notablemente en el transcurso del día, yacía con su maquillaje corrido, llegaba a notarse algo desarreglada, demacrada, el dolor yacía palpado en cada una de sus facciones. Stanley dedujo que si seguía así, tarde o temprano, ella también moriría por la devastación que rodeaba inminentemente su ser.

—Si gusta, hoy puede quedarse aquí —dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, esperando una negativa por parte de la mujer.

La señora Testaburger llevó su mirada hacia el joven médico, hizo una mueca que llegó a interpretarse como una sonrisa y negó con suavidad.

—No quiero incomodarte, querido. Te ves cansado, no quisiera molestarte estando en tu hogar —soltó un suspiro melancólico —Si me quedo más tiempo no podré soportarlo, hay tantos recuerdos de Wendy por todas partes.

—Su aroma quedó impregnado —murmuró Stanley mirando fijamente a la mujer que yacía de pie junto a la puerta. Un asentimiento secundó su comentario. Rodó los ojos, se estaba volviendo demasiado molesto.

—Bien, yo… yo me retiro. Cuídate querido —intentó esbozar una sonrisa la mujer, siendo completamente fallido, no se encontraba en todas las posibilidades de sonreír abiertamente, quizá nunca lo volvería a estar. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar lentamente, encorvándose y comenzando a temblar por los sollozos que se atoraban en su garganta formando un nudo insoportable. No se pondría a llorar enfrente de aquel amable hombre, no era el momento indicado, se mostraría fuerte. Antes de cerrar la puerta metálica escuchó la voz lejana del médico.

—Usted debería cuidarse, Señora Testaburger. La depresión podría causar problemas —miró al joven de cabellera negra. Los zafiros brillaban con intensidad, demasiada, fue tanta que le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Pasó saliva con dificultad asintiendo de la misma manera. Aquel joven era muy misterioso. A pesar de haber estado con él por tanto tiempo, aun no podía leerlo adecuadamente.

Una vez perdió el vehículo, en el que iba la mujer, de su rango de visión, se permitió sonreír abiertamente mientras cerraba las puertas de madera haciéndolas crujir. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que había reprimido la mayor parte del día. Movió la manga de su traje observando su reloj de pulso, notando que no era tan tarde como parecía, las nubes hacían que todo se oscureciera antes de tiempo.

Se acomodó las ropas girándose y empezando a caminar por pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, estaban algunos empleados ordenando todo. Dio unos cuantos golpetazos perezosos a la madera para llamar la atención de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Alguno podría prepararme algo de té? —su voz salió mucho más grave de lo que esperaba, sobresaltando a los jóvenes. Una pequeña jovencilla pelirroja asintió comenzando a moverse con rapidez, sacando la vajilla y poniéndose a calentar el agua. —Gracias, por favor, llévalo a la sala —sentenció para salir con elegancia por la puerta. Se dirigió a la sala de estar, tan amplia, mucho más amplia ahora que su esposa no se encontraba más. Tomó asiento en el sofá doble y admiró la vista del ventanal. Los colores también parecían haberse opacado aquel día, estaba demasiado sombrío, pero aun así le agradaba ese ambiente, por más pesado que se tornase.

Al cabo de un rato, la jovencilla de rojiza cabellera entró por la puerta que conectaba a la sala con el comedor portando la vajilla en una charola de plata. Sonrió de lado, la plata solía utilizarse sólo para ocasiones especiales en esa casa, en su caso, era un día bastante feliz y tranquilizante, aunque para los empleados era más de tristeza y dolor. Observó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña moverse ágilmente colocando una pequeña taza, rellenándola con el líquido oscuro. Cogió suavemente la taza junto con el platito entre sus manos, dándole la orden a la niña que podía dejarle solo. Volvió a suspirar pacíficamente y procedió a dar pequeños sorbos al líquido caliente, pensando en que quizá faltaría lo que restaba de la semana a su trabajo.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos semanas después, específicamente, Stanley yacía acomodándose el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo cuando el insistente timbre del teléfono le interrumpió la tarea. Bufó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a la mesita donde se encontraba el aparato negro. Levantó la bocina y murmuró un "¿Diga?" escueto esperando la respuesta de la otra línea.

"Ah, ¿doctor Stanley Marsh?" una delicada pero varonil voz preguntó por él.

"Él mismo, ¿quién es y qué desea?" contestó sin ánimos de alargar la conversación, pero con una curiosidad aniquiladora.

"Soy el abogado Leopold Stotch. Encargado del testamento de su difunta esposa, Wendy Testaburger. Dejó en claro varios de sus últimos deseos, que le incluyen a usted en la mayoría de los puntos a tomar en cuenta. Necesito que se presente en las oficinas públicas donde podremos atender estos aspectos de manera directa."

El silencio embargó al médico, se perdió en sus pensamientos algunos segundos antes de pensar en alguna respuesta que no detonara ningún rastro de emoción.

"Claro, ¿cuándo será posible que vaya?"

"¿Podría ser esta misma tarde, o se encuentra ocupado?"

"No, no, no, iré esta tarde. Puntual a las cinco." Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la tarde.

"Perfecto, le esperaré a las cinco. No falte, es un tema importante a tratar. Qué tenga un buen día." Y cortó. El médico no cabía en su sorpresa, eso significaba una sola cosa. _La herencia. _Rio por lo bajo mientras colocaba la bocina en su lugar. Se contoneó de un lugar para otro acercándose nuevamente al espejo, e hizo gestos para alistarse aún más. Debía verse más que presentable una vez que llegara a las oficinas. No iba a salir a ningún lado en específico pero ahora sería paciente y esperaría hasta que dieran las cinco.

En la comodidad de su alcoba esperó hasta que tenía marcado veinte minutos para las cinco, así que decidió que era hora de emprender viaje a las oficinas públicas.

Llevó el vehículo por sí mismo, no quería que nadie le interrumpiera en tan importante tratado que estaba a punto de confirmar. Las oficinas yacían demasiado lejos de su hogar, casi al otro lado de la ciudad. El camino fue tedioso, se encontraba tremendamente ansioso, como nunca antes se había sentido. Una vez logró vislumbrar el edificio que correspondía a las oficinas, no hizo más que sentirse eufórico, como un pequeño niño al que le habían comprado el juguete que más le gustaba.

Entró al lugar con su elocuencia y elegancia tan características, ganándose las miradas curiosas de las mujeres que ahí se encontraban. Les sonrió débilmente y se dirigió al escritorio donde una muchacha limaba sus uñas desinteresadamente. Se aclaró la garganta un poco para llamar su atención. La chica alzó la vista con fastidio y casi salta de la silla al ver a semejante hermosura de pie junto a su escritorio, cambió repentinamente su actitud e inclusive se acomodó derecha en su asiento.

— ¿S-Sí? ¿Q-Qué se le ofrece? —sonrió bobamente esperando la respuesta del apuesto hombre.

—Estoy buscando al abogado Leopold Stotch —murmuró de forma rasposa y buscó con la mirada algo que indicara la ubicación del mencionado.

—Oh, s-sí, se encuentra cruzando el pasillo, a l-la izquierda —apuntó temblorosa la chica hacia el pasillo. Musitó un leve "Gracias" emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta que, decía la joven, era donde se encontraba el hombre.

El nombre del abogado yacía marcado en el cuadro de cristal de la puerta. Tocó varias veces, recibiendo la respuesta amortiguada detrás de la puerta. Giró la perilla suavemente y asomó la cabeza por el hueco formado. Un muchacho rubio enfundado en un elegante traje azul marino, de más o menos 22 años, acomodaba papeles regados por todo el escritorio. Alzó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Leopold Stotch? —dijo abriendo la puerta pero sin pasar completamente a la habitación.

—Él mismo —el joven rubio empleó el mismo tono que había usado el médico durante la llamada. Alzó la muñeca dejando ver su reloj de pulso. —Cinco en punto. Vaya, no me esperaba menos del doctor Marsh —sonrió divertido el muchacho mirando al hombre que todavía se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. —No se cohíba, entre, vamos, tome asiento. Enseguida arreglaré este desorden —después de hacerle un gesto con las manos al hombre para que entrara, volvió la mirada cristalina hacia los papeles regados por la madera. Stanley titubeó unos instantes antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta lentamente.

—Quisiera saber los puntos a tratar inmediatamente —no se tomó la molestia de sentarse en las sillas que ahí se encontraban, estaba desesperado.

Stotch notó la ansiedad en la voz del médico y rio ligeramente.

—No desespere. Tenemos tiempo —alzó la mirada hacia el hombre de cabellera oscura y sonrió. —Insisto en que tome asiento —apuntó a una de las sillas, siendo escuchado de mala gana por parte del azabache. Stanley tomó asiento rápidamente, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas lo hacía querer todo de la manera más veloz posible. Observó al muchacho con detenimiento.

Cogió como pudo todos los papeles para arrojarlos a una caja que se encontraba en el piso, sin cuidado alguno. Sacudió sus palmas bajo la atenta mirada zafiro del médico y él mismo tomó asiento en su acolchonada silla. Abrió algunos archiveros de su escritorio hasta que encontró los papeles que le interesarían al médico. Colocó la carpeta en el escritorio y la abrió sin dejar de ser observado por Stanley.

—Bien, comenzaré con la lectura y todo aquello que llegue a pertenecerle, doctor Marsh —con una última sonrisa cambió su semblante a uno serio comenzando con la lectura del documento.

Salió de las oficinas con un completo goce. Todo resultó de maravilla. Portaba la carpeta en una de sus manos mientras se dirigía a su vehículo. Esa mujer de verdad que le había adorado como a su propia vida, la difunta azabache le dejó gran parte de su herencia, yendo sólo una diminuta parte a su madre, quien no lo necesitaba. La mansión le pertenecía y todo dentro de ella también, cada objeto valioso era parte de su posesión especial. Tanto dinero y no sabía qué tantas cosas podría hacer con él. Por el momento se mantendría a la raya, internaría el dinero en su cuenta bancaria para evitar cualquier acontecimiento desastroso. Cuando llegó a la mansión estaba más que fresco, estaba verdaderamente feliz, era una felicidad pura, y bastante plena.

Inclusive pidió a los empleados una simple cena, un poco de café y que todo fuera a su alcoba donde estaría recostado por largo tiempo admirando la vista que tenía desde su ventana. La ciudad jamás se vio tan hermosa como aquella noche. Todo parecía ir, significativamente, a su favor.

**{''}**

Al día siguiente se presentó en el hospital siendo "consolado" y recibiendo unos grandes pésame por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, pues al único que sí había visto semanas atrás fue a Clyde. Les agradeció a todos simbólicamente pues no se encontraba en estado de depresión.

Stevens, la rubia que le ayudaba en ocasiones, se comportó algo extraño (más de usual) y se volvió increíblemente mucho más molesta que antes; reanudando en sus pensamientos, la rubia jamás llegó a darle el pésame por la pérdida de su esposa, lo que lo alertó. Aunque Bebe podría definirse como lo más inútil en el hospital, era buena planeando cosas y siendo sigilosa (en el plano de lo social), por lo que debía agudizar cada sentido cuando llegaba a tener contacto con ella.

Se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a la Señora Testaburger, buscando por su atención. La cual no pudo negarse a dar. Una vez terminada la consulta acompañó a la mujer hasta la puerta del hospital.

—Le dije que se cuidara. No está en posición de dejarse llevar por sus emociones —le dio una reprimenda como todo médico lo haría.

—Lo siento querido, es que es algo muy difícil de digerir — la voz de la mujer yacía rasposa, y respiraba erráticamente.

—Deje cualquier adicción que esté teniendo en estos momentos. Manténgase fuerte —apoyó una mano suavemente sobre el frágil hombro de la mujer. —Por Wendy —sentenció esperando que aquello llamara su atención, y así fue. La señora Testaburger tosió asintiendo débilmente.

—Lo prometo —dictó encorvándose. Stanley suspiró, sabía que sería difícil hacer que la mujer entrara en razón pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Su demacrada apariencia es una muestra clara que debe cuidarse, en serio —curveó las cejas sin dejar de mirar el rostro lleno, repentinamente, de arrugas que le hacían parecer mucho más vieja de lo que era.

—Sí querido —bajó a paso lento por las escaleras hasta llegar al vehículo donde el mozo le esperaba. Stanley endureció la mirada y entró nuevamente al hospital.

—En ese estado no falta mucho para que acompañe a su hija —reconoció la voz de Donovan a sus espaldas. Suspiró girándose hacia el castaño.

—Lo sé, pero está muy empedernida en querer morir, pero no lo hace de manera rápida, si no que parece buscar la madera más dolorosa para deteriorarse. Es triste —alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Podrás soportar otra pérdida? —indagó el castaño curioso por la actitud desinteresada del azabache.

— ¿A qué viene eso? Es normal encontrarse con la muerte en este oficio, ¿no lo crees? —sonrió suavemente ante la mirada incrédula del castaño. —Tal vez llegue a debilitarme, pero no creo que caiga en la depresión. Donovan, no soy tan débil como para hacer algo tan tonto —finalizó con un pequeño guiño. Llevó su atención hacia el área de urgencias, se pasaría por ahí unos momentos, sería de gran ayuda.

Dio unos pequeños pasos antes de escuchar la carcajada que lanzó el castaño. Él rio también pero moderadamente.

—Has cambiado mucho, Stanley —gritó burlón el moreno.

—Es por el bien del oficio —le contestó sin más el médico, negando suavemente emprendiendo camino hacia el área de urgencias en donde estaban abarrotados de pacientes inquietos y molestos.

**…:::::…:::::….**

—"Tragedia en South Park. Fallece la única heredera de los Testaburger, su madre se encuentra devastada, y se duda de su estabilidad mental." —leyó en voz alta el titular del artículo procediendo a leer el resumen que ahí se mostraba. —Hey, esto es interesante. La única persona que estaba con ella era su esposo, el reconocido médico Stanley Randall Marsh. ¿No es algo sospechoso? Deberíamos investigar algo de esto ¿no? —levantó la mirada hacia el escritorio contrario donde un chico de cabellos rebeldes escribía completamente concentrado.

—No quisiera meterme en eso por ahora, gracias —dijo suavemente continuando con su escritura.

—Bah, eres un aguafiestas. —observó al muchacho nervioso que pasaba frente a su escritorio cargando una pila de papeleo— Oye, ¿tú qué me dices Tweek, deberíamos investigar? —el nombrado se sobresaltó y tembló ligeramente provocando que algunas hojas cayeran.

—N-No creo que sea bu-buena opción, Eric. Hay que e-esperar a q-que el jefe mencione algo sobre ese hecho —dijo entrecortado mientras recogía las hojas que habían caído.

—PFFF, tú también eres un aguafiestas. ¿Por qué tuve que tener compañeros tan aburridos?

—No somos tus compañeros, regordete —murmuró el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes que seguía deslizando el bolígrafo sobre el papel. Eric le mandó una mirada de cólera.

—Cierra la boca, Kenneth.

**…:::::…:::::….**

Terminó lo más pronto posible su ronda en el área de urgencias, no es que le molestara, bueno, sí le molestaba y mucho, pero no podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo. Usó como excusa un malestar así que fue a su, por así decirlo, consultorio con zancadas apresuradas.

Abrió la puerta y notó algo extraño en el lugar, aunque parecía estar en orden, algo no cuadraba del todo. Avanzó hasta el estante de utensilios médicos quedando con la espalda hacia el escritorio.

— ¿Disculpe, por qué irrumpe en propiedad ajena? —habló alto, escuchando el eco retumbando en las paredes. Una pequeña risa embargó la habitación. Se giró observando a una persona de pie dándole la espalda y observando los títulos suyos en la pared.

—Perdone, pero tenía la curiosidad de conocerle—escuchó la voz grave proveniente del hombre, vestido completamente de negro, quien tomó asiento en su silla junto al escritorio. El inquilino le miró recargado en el escritorio y una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro. Stanley frunció el ceño, jamás había visto a aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros y extraña mirada rojiza. — ¿Qué hará con toda la herencia? Yo podría ayudarle a invertirlo de buena manera —tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el escritorio ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del médico.

— ¿Perdón?

—No es necesario que se haga el desentendido. Me pareció una maniobra poco prevista, impresionante, doctor Marsh —le miró con la burla palpada en su mirar, le parecía completamente gracioso ver al médico fuera de su elemento.

— ¿Qué? —el médico alzó una de sus cejas totalmente confundido.

El hombre se levantó de la silla lentamente sin dejar de sonreír. Estiró su mano en dirección a Stanley.

—Mi nombre es Damien Thorn, y es un placer para mí el poder trabajar con usted. Con mi administración será capaz de utilizar el dinero de una manera inimaginable, y algo más, su secreto está a salvo conmigo —finalizó ampliando su sonrisa incomodando al médico.

**"¿Qué?"**

* * *

><p><em>Sé que fue una aparición muy fugaz de Ken', pero con esa pequeña información creo que pueden darse una idea de lo que es... o tal vez no(?). Y bueno, apareció Damien, quien va a formar parte importante en la vida de Stanley<em>

_Bien, me retiro _

_Kami fuera ~ _


	6. Chapter 6

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? ¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba siendo guiado por un completo desconocido en la calle, o colonia de los inversionistas, en busca de un economista? No lo sabía, pero indudablemente se había dejado sonsacar por ese hombre tan extraño. Pero lo más raro y amorfo de todo era que cómo demonios había descubierto algo que estaba seguro había procurado ocultar y librarse de sospechas.

_Observaba la mano extendida del hombre, estaba completamente paralizado, se había quedado repentinamente sin habla y sentía la garganta seca. En un momento de lucidez parpadeó volviendo a la realidad. Pasó saliva con dificultad y procedió a aclararse la garganta. _

—_En serio, no sé de qué me está hablando, por favor, retírese de mi consultorio _—_habló con firmeza fingiendo demencia sobre lo que aquél había dicho con anterioridad. El hombre, quien respondía al nombre de Damien, rio quedamente bajando la mano. Se apoyó en el escritorio e inclinó su cuerpo hacia la dirección de Stanley sonriéndole divertido con un toque de malicia en su mirar. _

—_Le dije que no era necesario que se hiciera el desentendido o fingiera demencia, doctor Marsh, sé que usted colocó algo en la bebida de su mujer lo que provocó que irrefutablemente muriera como si fuera algo normal que se avecinaba _— _el médico sintió que dejaba de respirar y palidecía. ¿Cómo…?_

—_Insisto en que es un placer poder trabajar con usted _— _nuevamente estiró la mano en dirección al estático cuerpo del médico, su zafiro mirar detonaba sorpresa. Soltó una ligera risa. _—_Tómelo como, uh, una pequeña recompensa, para mí claro, usted me deja ayudarle y yo no menciono absolutamente nada. Le conviene si sabe a lo que me refiero, más bien, nos beneficia a ambos ¿no le parece? _—_murmuró con la mano extendida en el aire. _

_Stanley, que nuevamente se encontraba muy lejos, pareció reaccionar y parpadeó volviendo en sí. Frunció el ceño observando la mano del contrario y terminó por estrecharla lo más tenuemente posible alejándose rápidamente. Sinceramente, sí le convenía hacer lo que sea que quisiera el azabache. Aún era demasiado pronto para terminar con su maravillosa vida. _

—_Perfecto _—_susurró el hombre con una sonrisa pasando junto al médico dirigiéndose a la puerta del consultorio. _—_ ¿Qué esperas, Stanley? Te llevaré a un buen lugar donde sabrás lo que podríamos lograr _—_el mencionado cayó en la cuenta de que, de un momento a otro el desconocido ya había comenzado a tutearle. Ese tal Damien Thorn tomaba demasiada confianza muy rápidamente. Giró observando al hombre en la puerta. Frunció los labios, contrariado, y avanzó hacia su dirección. _

—_Iré contigo, pero primero deja que avise que me iré _—_la socarrona sonrisa del pelinegro sólo hizo incrementar la molestia. El desconocido asintió y el médico fue con una de las enfermeras de urgencias para avisarle sobre su salida y que si necesitaban ayuda le dijeran a Donovan. _

Suspiró con fastidio y algo de exasperación, era un estúpido que se dejaba manipular. Entrecerró los ojos observando al hombre que caminaba frente suyo, era ligeramente más alto que él, frunció el entrecejo. En su vida se habría dejado manipular por un desconocido, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo le dejaba con algo de intriga, de dónde había salido y a donde sea que él le guiaba cada vez le quedaba más confuso de qué se trataba todo eso.

—Hemos llegado —pasaron al menos veinte minutos desde que comenzaron a caminar por la colonia buscando una oficina en específico. Stanley alzó la mirada, era una de esas oficinas privadas y modestas que lucían como un lugar pobretón más pero ahí era en donde se encontraban los mejores economistas de la ciudad. Thorn entró por la pequeña puerta del local y el médico le siguió de cerca. Pasaron por un largo pasillo con tablones de madera y un tapiz de colores grisáceos, hasta llegar a una pequeñísima salita, o algo parecido, donde una recepcionista escribía en una máquina. El calor en el lugar era sofocante y sólo una diminuta ventana yacía abierta a la distancia. Stanley arrugó la nariz y se repitió una y otra vez en cómo había terminado en esa situación.

—Pero si es mi hermosa Patty Nelson —el hombre con mirada rojiza alzó la voz despabilando a Stanley y tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra que escribía mecánicamente. La mujer alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Thorn?

—Uh, qué fría, Patty querida —observó a la mujer rodar los ojos fastidiada. — ¿Dónde está Broflovski? —la azabache alzó la ceja con sospecha.

—No te atenderá, eso lo sabes, no quiere tratar contigo. Pero está donde siempre, doblando a la derecha —le restó importancia y continuó escribiendo en donde se había quedado.

—Tal vez conmigo no, pero traje a alguien que quizá le interese para hacer algún negocio importante —comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina antes nombrada por la mujer. Nelson alzó la mirada para observar al supuesto acompañante del molesto hombre y lo que vio le dejó embelesada. Era nada más y nada menos que el médico Stanley Randall Marsh. La mujer no cabía en su sorpresa, el hombre era incluso mucho más apuesto en persona. Boqueó cual pez varias veces hasta que reaccionó a levantarse bruscamente de su silla mirando incrédula al hombre, quien le miraba extrañado por su repentina acción tratando de descifrar los gestos que hacía.

—Yo… yo s— murmuró queda la mujer bajo la atenta mirada del médico pero el hombre con mirar carmesí no le dejó continuar.

—Ni lo pienses preciosa, viene conmigo y —sujetó la muñeca izquierda del hombre alzándola bruscamente provocando incomodidad en el médico. Ese contacto físico no era necesario. —Acaba de perder a su esposa, es demasiado precipitado —apuntó a la sortija en el dedo anular del médico, quien olvidó quitarse el aro metálico que le unía anteriormente a la difunta. Con una sonrisa, Damien haló suavemente de la muñeca del hombre guiándole al interior del profundo pasillo hasta llegar a otra pequeña oficina que yacía con la puerta entre abierta. Al llegar al lugar, Stanley movió la muñeca de manera tal que torció el brazo del azabache. Le miró molesto y Damien le soltó rápidamente sonriéndole de manera forzada mientras procedía a internarse en la oficina.

—Broflovski —El azabache canturreó el nombre de quien estaba dentro. El médico se dio el lujo de quedarse en el umbral de la puerta y miró a los dos hombres dentro de la habitación, ambos le daban la espalda. Suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Qué necesitas ahora, Damien? Creí que había quedado claro que cualquier negocio contigo terminaría en un rotundo no. No estoy dispuesto a perder casi todo de nuevo —un hombre pelirrojo parecía maldecir al de carmesí mirar mientras acomodaba papeles. Le recordó tanto cuando fue a ver a Stotch, sólo que esta vez lo único desordenado eran unos pequeños libros sobre el escritorio, todo lo demás yacía en perfecto estado e inclusive mucho más pulcro que la recepción.

—Vengo a proponerte algo a lo que no podrás negarte.

—Sí, claro.

—Es en serio —se giró hacia la puerta observando al médico que continuaba con su expresión de irritación y rio. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pasa, Broflovski es de confiar —le dedicó una media sonrisa y a Stanley no le quedó de otra que acatar su orden entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado mientras entraba completamente al lugar con lentitud. —Broflovski, conoce a tu nuevo cliente, no cabrás en la sorpresa.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, el azabache ya había traído a una docena de "socios" y cada uno de ellos huyó dejándole sin absolutamente nada. No creía que esta vez fuera diferente. Se giró con pesadez y observó al "nuevo socio". Justo como había pasado con la mujer de la recepción, sucedió con el economista, quien incluso dejó caer varias hojas que portaba. Embelesado por el despampanante médico no notó la mirada de burla que Thorn le dedicaba, tal vez todo resultaría mucho mejor de lo que planeó.

—Oye, oye, oye, quita esa boba mirada Broflovski, venimos para hacer negocios —mencionó con burla mientras se acercaba al médico y miraba el rostro del economista enrojecer casi al mismo tono que su cabello. Era consciente de las tendencias que tenía el hombre pero no pensó que Stanley podría dejarlo tan embobado. Miró de reojo al azabache y no veía nada de otro mundo, era apuesto sí, pero no para exagerar. Escuchó al economista toser incómodo y sonrió más.

—Mil disculpas, soy Kyle Broflovski ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —murmuró estirando su temblorosa mano. El médico miró con desdén la palidez del hombre y estrechó su mano rápidamente como había hecho con Damien.

—No hay problema, soy Stanley Marsh y fui arrastrado hasta aquí por él —con la mirada apuntó al sonriente azabache que se encontraba a su lado. Los dos hombres posaron sus miradas en el de mirar carmesí.

—Es un negocio en el que no se decepcionaran ninguno de los dos —dijo alzando la barbilla orgulloso. Stanley alzó una ceja y Kyle arrugó la nariz. No parecía que fuese un buen trato si era por parte de ese hombre.

**{''}**

Sintió la nariz picarle, el típico escozor previo a un estornudo. Se llevó la mano a la nariz tallándola evitando soltar un sonoro estornudo. El polvo comenzaba a afectarle las vías respiratorias, y no estaba en condiciones para caer enfermo, o salir de ahí con un problema respiratorio pues procuró cuidarse bien todo este tiempo.

Nuevamente no sabía cómo terminó por aceptar ese trato completamente incoherente por parte del hombre que apenas hacía algunas horas acababa de conocer.

— ¿Puedes repetirme de nuevo, qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí? —dijo el médico con fastidio mirando de igual forma al Thorn.

—Es que todavía no lo entiendes ¿qué es lo que pasa con el doctor Marsh? —murmuró con burla el otro. Stanley chasqueó la lengua. —Te dije, esto es un método muy bueno para conseguir mucho dinero.

¿Para qué quería más? Se encontraba completamente rebosante y lleno de vida así, si repentinamente comenzaba a ganar más dinero de la nada parecería algo demasiado sospechoso y por el momento no quería ser investigado por nadie, pero si no cooperaba, su instinto le decía que sería delatado sin piedad. Negó unas cuantas veces ante la incoherencia de las palabras de, por así decirle, su nuevo socio.

Se encontraban en un edificio abandonado, parecía ser una fábrica antigua, de dos plantas, con polvo, telarañas y alimañas por todos lados. El edificio abarcaba toda la cuadra y estaba en el centro de la ciudad, en uno de los lugares más concurrentes de todos. Con su oficio como médico era su deber ser lo más limpio posible, y aquella construcción violaba cada una de sus reglas personales acerca de la higiene.

— ¿Quieres que compre este vejestorio? —murmuró con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

—Por supuesto, y después será remodelado para hacerlo un hermoso hotel. A South Park le falta uno lujoso —alzó los brazos como si admirara la construcción más maravillosa que jamás haya visto. Stanley arrugó el entrecejo.

—Esperas, acaso, ¿que gaste parte de mi dinero en esto para cumplir con tu extraño y repentino capricho? —le masculló mientras se giraba hacia la salida comenzando a caminar, aquello ya estaba llegando a ser muy descabellado.

—No sólo es un capricho doctor Marsh. A usted le beneficiara, ya sabe, con todo aquello de las muertes —llamó la atención del médico al mencionar lo último con un tono bastante sombrío. Sonrió de medio lado al notar cómo el nombrado detenía su paso.

— ¿Qué? —medio giró hacia aquél hombre, de repente volvía a tratarle de usted. Qué hombre más raro. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención, si no que fue el hecho de que mencionara la muerte de por medio.

—Ya me escuchó, usted disfruta de la muerte ¿no es así? Adora poder decir a los familiares de sus pacientes, que éstos han fallecido ¿no? —sonrió un poco más al observar la mirada de desconcierto en el médico.

Stanley rodó los ojos, a ese punto ya sería completamente inútil desmentir lo que saliera por la boca de ese, pues parecía conocerlo bien, y eso le incomodaba.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —Damien rio con satisfacción al escuchar la respuesta del médico.

—Mire, en seis meses será la feria mundial, vendrá gente de todos los lugares, y para conseguir un buen hotel aquí es difícil, así que con éste magnífico hotel de primera querrán quedarse aquí todos los extranjeros, y no sólo ellos, sino también la alta clase de la ciudad. No será un despilfarro de dinero. Y, además, el edificio estará repleto de "sorpresas", por eso mismo yo me encargaré de buscar a los trabajadores necesarios para llevar a cabo este proyecto, en un total de tres meses verá la magnificencia alzarse. Doctor, disfrutará más de esto que yo, estoy seguro de eso —se acercó con rapidez al médico mientras hablaba. Pasó su brazo por los hombros del joven, quien hizo un gesto de repulsión mirando su brazo.

— ¿Y para qué sirve el economista que me hiciste contratar? —murmuró quitándose despacio el brazo del hombre.

— ¿No es obvio? Él nos ayudará con las cuentas y la inversión del dinero. Yo soy más como… un contratista, sí, eso mismo —no muy seguro con su respuesta Stanley se giró nuevamente siendo seguido por el de mirar carmesí.

Salieron del lugar y bajaron las escaleras tranquilamente para después acercarse a un hombre de mediana edad que les había llevado al edificio, pues él era el dueño legítimo. Stanley se sacudió las ropas y las manos con una expresión de asco, tosió repetidas veces por las partículas de polvo que se desprendían de sus ropas y volaban en el aire.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? —dijo ansioso el hombre.

—El lugar en que se ubica es perfectamente estratégico. Nos parece perfecto —Damien se apresuró a contestar con total emoción. Stanley le miraba en silencio con su característica expresión seria y desinteresada.

Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda. Para Damien, esa era una muy buena inversión mientras que para Stanley no era más que una gran pérdida de dinero, aunque el otro ya le hubiese explicado que no sería así.

**{''}**

Al día siguiente, Stanley fue al hospital con la esperanza de no encontrarse con el azabache que no tenía nada que ver con él pero ya le había provocado hacer un montón de estupideces que en su sano juicio no sería capaz de hacer, ni siquiera de pensar.

Se colocó la bata blanca con pesadez, algo le decía que sería un largo día y no estaba seguro el porqué. Salió en camino hacia el área de urgencias, donde siempre estaban sus pacientes más recurrentes. Antes de siquiera acercarse a su destino la voz del moreno a la distancia le llamó.

— ¡Stanley! —el nombrado giró la cabeza en su dirección, y observó a Donovan acercarse rápidamente trotando.

— ¿Sí, se te ofrece algo? —le dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué si se me ofrece algo? Ayer me dejaste solo en las garras de esas enfermeras, son las peores personas que puede haber —comenzó a decir el moreno con una expresión llena de desesperación. Se abrazó a sí mismo y Stanley entrecerró los ojos, por un momento creyó que lo que sea que le diría el castaño sería de completa importancia.

—No entiendo la justificación de tu agitación —negó mientras le veía con decepción y algo de irritación. Llevó la mirada en dirección al área de urgencias que estaba a unos diez pasos de su ubicación actual, ignorando la crisis del castaño.

—Stanley, no seas cruel. Ayer esos monstruos me obligaron a hacer todas sus labores como enfermeras, se suponía que estaba al mando y ellas me lo quitaron rápidamente —se acercó al médico y se atrevió a sacudirle ligeramente por los hombros. Sabía de antemano que el azabache detestaba el contacto, pero decidió aventurarse pues tenía la confianza del hombre para hacerlo.

—Clyde, es porque no eres firme y te dejas llevar por un par de tetas —murmuró cansado dejándose sacudir por el otro. Últimamente, cada protocolo que se había instruido estaba siendo violado y destruido.

— ¡Hey, eso no es cierto! —sacudió un poco más fuerte al médico y se enmendó de su error solo algunos segundos después de darse cuenta, ya que el azabache le tomó por los brazos separándole bruscamente. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza cuando notó la mirada penetrante zafiro del médico.

—No tengo por qué seguir escuchando tus quejas, eres un debilucho —soltó los brazos del castaño y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

—No me ataques así, Stanley —estiró los brazos en dirección al médico en "busca de ayuda" por parte de éste.

—Bien, no te atacaré si me dices quien fue la mente maestra de esto —giró un poco la cabeza mirando al castaño, quien bajó los brazos y la mirada, apenado.

—… Bebe —murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa. Stanley entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres un hombre débil, Clyde —se giró por completo empezando a caminar.

—Arggh, Stanley, la carne es débil —el castaño alzó los brazos al aire.

—La tuya mucho más —dijo sin voltear a verlo acercándose cada vez más al área de urgencias.

—Yah, no es así —refunfuño el castaño al punto del llanto.

—Lo es, un día de estos te volveré a dejar a cargo y espero que no te dejes mandar por esas mujeres.

—Pero, pero… todas son muy atractivas.

—Ahí está de nuevo la muestra de tu debilidad —se detuvo y giró hacia Donovan mirándole con aburrimiento.

— ¡Stanley! —el castaño alzó la voz notablemente alterado.

—No grites, no estamos en un lugar público como para que hagas eso. Ya, ve a quejarte a otro lado, iré a urgencias, parecen necesitarme —hizo un gesto con la mano diciéndole que se fuera, irritado.

Dejó al hombre envuelto en su propia crisis y caminó con tranquilidad a su objetivo. Llegando a la sala de urgencias ignoró a las molestas señoras que estaban ahí solamente para que las atendiera cuando no tenían absolutamente nada. Se encontró con un pequeño niño que estaba en medio de un ataque de asma, apresurándose a hacer actuar al equipo que ahí se encontraba.

—Doctor Marsh —escuchó a sus espaldas una voz completamente familiar y mucho más fastidiosa que la de Donovan quejándose. Se giró con pereza.

— ¿Sí? —llevó la mirada a la rubia voluptuosa que yacía de pie a sus espaldas.

—Pidieron medicamentos en el área de cuidados intensivos —la rubia ladeó la cabeza y llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.

— ¿Y qué estás esperando? Ve por ellos —le parecía innecesario que avisara la necesidad de ir por medicamentos.

—Específicamente me pidieron que le dijera usted que los trajera.

— ¿Ellos quieren que yo los traiga? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí —asintió lentamente con una sonrisa mostrándose en sus labios.

— ¿La razón? —sintió la necesidad de indagar pues le parecía incongruente.

—No quisieron decírmela.

—Está bien, ¿dónde está la receta? —suspiró sobándose la cien.

—Ouh, aquí —apuntó al doblez de su saco blanco, introdujo una mano sacando el pequeño trozo de papel que estaba cerca de su busto, mostrando su escote— Tenga doctor Marsh —la estiró en dirección al azabache con un toque de coquetería.

—Bárbara Stevens, por favor —la tomó rápidamente con la punta de sus dedos pulgar e índice, acompañado de una expresión de repulsión. —La higiene es esencial, evite esta clase de acciones imprudentes —pasó junto a la mujer rumbo a la salida trasera del hospital.

La rubia torció la boca mirando la espalda del médico alejándose. Su respuesta, seguida de su expresión la había decepcionado un poco. Todo funcionó de manera más producente con Clyde Donovan. Debía conocer los secretos del médico para acercarse un poco más.


	7. Chapter 7

Leyó una y otra vez el papel, de verdad que debían encontrarse muy mal los pacientes pues esos medicamentos eran suministrados en cantidades pequeñas porque en el hospital no eran muy necesarios ya que no se habían presentado muchos casos que necesitaran de ellos. ¿No sería, acaso, todo un invento de Stevens? A saber.

Suspiró con pesadez una vez llegó a la farmacia de Tucker.

—Woah, miren quien regresó —nuevamente la burla adornó las palabras del farmacéutico. Stanley sonrió de lado y se acercó al hombre posando la receta en el mostrador. — ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Qué es?

—Lo necesitan en el área de cuidados intensivos —dijo secamente, obviando el hecho de evitar preguntas fuera de lugar por parte del hombre. El farmacéutico leyó el papel y se giró para buscar los medicamentos marcados. Stanley tamborileó en el mostrador mirando los medicamentos que estaban acomodados de manera estética, comenzando por los más letales en la parte superior hasta terminar con los jarabes débiles para bebés.

—Oye, creo que olvidé darte las condolencias, ya pasó tiempo pero debió de ser bastante triste —dijo el farmacéutico algo monótono mientras buscaba los medicamentos restantes en la pequeña lista.

—Fue más inesperado, no hubo tiempo de hacer escenas —dictó desinteresado mientras seguía tamborileando en la madera.

—Ehh, debe ser por el hecho que ya estás acostumbrado a ver casos así ¿no? —se giró colocando los frascos, de diferentes tamaños y sustancias dentro, en la madera del mostrador.

—Tal vez —murmuró observando las sustancias.

—Hmm —algo parecido a un sonido amortiguado salió de su garganta mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada, algo desconcertado por su actitud, y procedió a meter los frascos en una pequeña caja para que su transporte no se viera con dificultades — bien, aquí tienes.

—Gracias —cogió como pudo el objeto, pues por la cantidad de material dentro se dificultaba sostenerlo. Se dirigió a la puerta incómodo por la caja que parecía que de un momento a otro se rompería, aunque estuviese más que reforzada para evitar que eso sucediera.

—Los medicamentos de la otra vez ¿ayudaron? —escuchó a sus espaldas, giró un poco la cabeza hacia el hombre recargado en el mostrador. Stanley alzó una ceja esperando encontrar dobles intenciones, pero el hombre le miraba con genuina curiosidad.

—Eh, sí —murmuró tanteando terreno, y entonces una idea cruzó por su mente de manera intermitente. Espera un minuto… — Acaso, Damien Thorn… ¿trabaja aquí?

—Pues, sí, me ayuda a veces y— detuvo su frase antes de terminar y le miró sorprendido. Bingo. — ¿conoces a Damien? —alzó las cejas y parpadeó como si hubiera visto algo de otro mundo.

—Podría decirse que sí, aunque es algo molesto —torció la boca y arrugó el entrecejo.

—A mí me agrada.

—Tal vez porque eres igual.

—Quizá, puede ser —Tucker alzó los hombros restándole importancia, entonces recordó. —Oh, justamente, el día que viniste por los medicamentos él estaba en la parte trasera, en el cuarto especial ordenando algunos de los nuevos medicamentos que llegaron —señaló mientras hablaba como si nada ignorando por completo la mirada perpleja que el médico le mandaba.

—B-Bien —titubeó despabilándose y parpadeando. —Ya me retiro, gracias de nuevo —abrió como pudo la puerta para después salir lentamente.

—No hay problema, nos vemos —escuchó al farmacéutico. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y apretó la mandíbula junto con la caja que llevaba en manos.

—Ese bastardo —susurró para sí emprendiendo camino hacia el hospital. Llegó a conclusión del cómo había sido posible que Thorn le descubriera. Era más que obvio, pues en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Craig era imposible que él revelara algo a alguien de aquel día que fue a conseguir los somníferos, y sólo quedaba una respuesta para que Damien supiera de sus planes. Él claramente había estado ahí el día en que fue a la farmacia, y había escuchado todo, podía confirmarlo cien por ciento con el testimonio de Tucker, agradecía internamente el que Tucker le tuviese la suficiente confianza para revelarle eso que le ayudaría. Además de que el pelinegro parecía conocerle bastante bien, más que bien, había algo que no concordaba con ese hombre y lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

…:::::…:::::….

Se dio la libertad de aflojarse la corbata mientras se disponía a preparar la cena. Toda la semana se la había pasado escribiendo miles de notas y archivando documentos que apenas hacía unos días llegaron a la oficina, y tenían meses que salieron a la luz.

Estaba acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa cuando escuchó la puerta ser golpeada bruscamente y sin consideración. Había únicamente una persona que se atrevía a golpear con semejante rudeza la puerta de su estancia. Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y apresuradamente se acercó a la puerta para evitar que el ruido tan molesto continuara.

— ¿Qué quieres, Cartman? —fue la primera frase que soltó al abrir la puerta encontrándose con la figura del mencionado observándole con incredibilidad y una pizca de irritación.

—Qué grosero McCormick, me ofendes —se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo sentirse herido. El nombrado rodó los ojos por la acostumbrada exageración del otro. —Pero como sea, te manda esto el jefe —estiró el brazo mostrándole un sobre amarillo.

— ¿Qué es? —tomó el objeto de color amarillo mostaza analizándolo, no tenía escrito nada por fuera, lo cual mostraba que era algo de suma importancia.

—Un caso para ti, el jefe dijo que era lo mejor si tú lo hacías —le dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Cartman mientras se miraba las uñas como si fuere la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Y no pudo esperar a la próxima semana que llega para entregármelo personalmente? —contrariado, el joven McCormick indagó.

—No, quiere que comiences de inmediato —algo en esa frase llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos mirándole.

—Ya lo leíste ¿no es así? —murmuró sobresaltando al castaño. McCormick sabía que su jefe no era de esos que revelaran mucha información a la hora de entregar un caso importante, porque todo lo necesario yacía escrito en el interior del documento en una pequeña hoja apartada de las demás, puesta con sutileza entre los papeles queriendo pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Yo? ¿Crees que YO sería capaz de algo así? —Nuevamente hizo el gesto de llevarse una mano al pecho indignado —Bueno, quizá le di un vistazo, pero sólo fue algo superficial —le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos.

—No cambiarás nunca —negó ante la actitud poco profesional del castaño.

—Oye, no te enojes, era por el bien de la investigación —McCormick entrecerró nuevamente los ojos sin creerle. Sólo era un metiche más. — Y si algo se complica no te olvides de llamar a Eric Theodore Cartman, estaré a tus servicios, pero claro que toda ayuda tiene su costo —sonrió vivazmente mientras apuntaba hacia sí mismo y frotaba sus manos.

—Ya vete, Cartman —dijo con fastidio.

—Está bien, está bien, me retiro McCormick, hasta mañana —alzó ambas manos mientras se giraba en dirección a su vehículo.

—Nos vemos —murmuró entrando a la casa cerrando la puerta tranquilamente.

Así que, ahora tenía un caso que resolver, se dijo mientras observaba el sobre entre sus manos. Bueno, al menos no tendría que estar escribiendo cosas innecesarias, ni mucho menos tendría que archivar. Sonrió un poco y dejó el sobre de papel amarillo en la mesa de la cocina cerca de los cubiertos.

Era Kenneth McCormick, un detective privado, uno de los pocos que había en la ciudad, que junto con Eric Cartman (el hombre que había ido a llevarle el sobre) y Tweek Tweak, trabajaban asociados con la comisaría, pero con sus trabajos por un lado. Podrían llamarse una compañía independiente del gobierno, pero al mismo tiempo, si era necesario, trabajaban junto con los policías y los investigadores de las oficinas públicas. Kenneth era reconocido por hacer investigaciones pesadas, tipo de investigaciones que necesitaban del contacto frente a frente con el acusado, estaba especializado en investigar sobre asesinos seriales, casos que no se presentaron en mucho tiempo en la ciudad, hasta, al parecer, ahora. Era bastante mujeriego con anterioridad pero se dedicó más a su trabajo y familia, pues las mujeres le quitaban parte de sus ganancias, y para qué no alardear un poco más, se lo tenía bien merecido pues era tan bello como un ángel. Con el cabello tan dorado como el oro, y ojos despampanantemente azules, atraía mujeres por doquier, y alguno que otro varón. Rio ante sus pensamientos y salió de la cocina, donde quedó la cena preparada, para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana. Vivía en una modesta casita con un cuarto de baño, dos habitaciones individuales, una cocina, una sala, un diminuto patio trasero y un ático, ubicada al norte de la ciudad.

—Karen, la cena está lista —parecía un padre, ya se lo había pensado miles de veces e inclusive su hermana se lo mencionó una vez, pero eso era lo que podría hacer pues sus padres ya no estaban y se fueron hacía tiempo. Su madre murió a causa de una sobre dosis cuando Kenneth tenía por lo menos diecinueve años, dejándole una hermana de ocho tiernos años. Su padre falleció por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, y a su hermano mayor lo asesinaron brutalmente. Todo esto le marcó lentamente hasta formar lo que era ahora, se dedicó proteger a su hermana sobre todas las cosas y vengar la muerte de su hermano, encerrando a toda persona enferma que pasara a ser parte de sus casos.

Cenaron el silencio, sólo haciendo varios comentarios sobre algunos asuntos que pasaron en el transcurso del día y una vez terminaron, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kenneth llevaba consigo el sobre que le fue entregado con anterioridad. Dejó el objeto amarillo en la pequeña mesita que tenía en la habitación y procedió a desvestirse para estar más cómodo. Con la esperada comodidad, se dispuso a leer el contenido del sobre amarillo. Sacó varias hojas donde se desenvolvía el planteamiento del problema y comenzó a leerlas lentamente.

Con un total de cinco hojas leídas, su caso consistía en investigar al médico de urgencias Stanley Randall Marsh, pues se sospechaba por la repentina deserción de su esposa, Wendy Testaburger. Pero mencionaba que se mantuviese a distancia prudente pues no se sabía con exactitud si la muerte de la joven fue inducida o simplemente se dio por simple naturaleza del más poderoso de los cielos. Si llegaba a suceder algo que detonara sus sospechas como positivas podía proceder a tener un contacto más cercano con el hombre.

Alzó una ceja ante la nota de quien era su jefe. Era bastante corta pero simple. Una advertencia.

"_Suele ser conocido como un manipulador de primera"_

Se leía en la nota manuscrita, pero a qué venía eso, no sería tan torpe para dejarse manipular por nadie, mucho menos por un hombre, por favor, aquello no era más que absurdo.

Rio por la tontería de la nota haciéndola una bola de papel y lanzándola lejos. Observó en el interior del sobre encontrándose con un pequeño sobrecito blanco. Lo sacó con curiosidad y lo abrió encontrándose con una foto del médico antes mencionado. A pesar de ser una simple foto en blanco y negro, pudo sentir el frío mirar del hombre. Pasó saliva, quizá, sólo quizá sería algo difícil ese caso.

* * *

><p><em>Quedó algo corto comparándolo con los demás, pero vamos, apareció Ken'! (?) <em>

_Bueno, **aviso **que la próxima actualización quizá me lleve más tiempo pues estoy en período de exámenes para terminar el semestre, y algunos son más pesados que otros, así que, mil disculpas, haré lo posible por no llevarme mucho tiempo. _

_Kami fuera ~ _


	8. Chapter 8

Miró su reloj de pulso por lo menos una décima vez golpeando repetidas veces el suelo con el pie. Sentado en su sofá individual alzó una ceja, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y aquellos hombres se rehusaban a irse tan fácilmente. Últimamente desesperaba con facilidad y eso, redundante sí, le desesperaba.

—No es que quiera que se vayan, pero ya es demasiado tarde —casi balbuceó con impaciencia levantando su penetrante mirada zafiro hacia sus "acompañantes".

— ¿Qué? Pero si apenas comenzábamos con lo interesante —sonrió ampliamente, Damien, tomando su taza de té con cuidado y sorbiendo mientras miraba con ambas cejas alzadas al médico, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me interesa que tan interesante se torne la conversación, por favor, retírese, necesito descansar —miró despectivamente al pelinegro que estaba enfrente sentado junto al economista en el sofá doble. Broflovski se notaba bastante incómodo por estar ahí y Stanley se preguntaba el por qué.

—Ehh —Thorn hizo el intento de comenzar a hacer un berrinche siendo interrumpido a media labor por Kyle.

—Ya se discutió lo que se tenía planteado desde el inicio, Damien. Ya es hora de irnos —el pelirrojo se levantó acomodándose las ropas y llevó su mirada verdosa al médico como forma de disculpa. —Perdone la interrupción —una negativa apareció en los gestos del médico.

—Con usted no tengo ningún problema, Broflovski —le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y segundos después su rostro se ensombreció —Él es el único problema —con el ceño fruncido observaba al pelinegro que seguía degustando de sus aperitivos.

—Y tiene toda la razón para que lo sea —le dijo el pecoso algo ruborizado mirando de reojo al de ojos carmesí con las cejas curveadas por la molestia e incomodidad. —Damien, ya vámonos —le ordenó.

—Ya voy, ya voy —levantó las manos dejando su sitio mientras masticaba como podía la comida que se metió a la fuerza a la boca con gula. Stanley también se levantó de su asiento para encaminarlos a la puerta.

Una vez en la salida, Stanley aprovechó para acercarse por la espalda a Thorn, con su gélida mirada y rasposa voz se aclaró la garganta para pronunciar un simple:

—Ya he descubierto cómo fue que supiste todo, debo darle crédito a tus deducciones, es más, debo aclamar tus habilidades como espía.

Damien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos girándose bruscamente hacia el hombre que cerraba lentamente la puerta de la mansión. Sonrió ladinamente.

—Pero eso no me quita el poder de delatarte —susurró observando fijamente la puerta estando de pie estático frente a ésta.

— ¡Damien! —escuchó su llamado por parte del economista a sus espaldas. Se giró y se acercó con rapidez al pelirrojo que ya se encontraba dentro su vehículo.

Una vez por fin solo, procedió a masajearse las cienes con total y genuino fastidio, jamás pensó que una persona podría llegar a ser tan… tan fastidiosa en todo sentido de la palabra. Podría inclusive decirse que era más molesto que eso. Algo tenía ese Thorn que le fastidiaba por completo, su aura emanaba algo que le molestaba e incomodaba, y como no era alguien que sintiera esa clase de molestia, eso le exasperaba, pues al nunca sentir algo como eso no sabía cómo lidiarlo o controlarlo. Terminaría haciendo algo más que irracional y sería su fin.

Faltaban con exactitud cinco meses antes de la feria mundial, y según se había acordado, Damien ya había logrado conseguir a alguien que siguiera al pie de la letra sus planos elaborados con anterioridad. Y los trabajos en la deteriorada fábrica ya habían comenzado hacía unas semanas. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que Thorn, con su personalidad cambiante, llegara a hacer más de un espectáculo mostrando una y otra vez que aquel edificio lo había comprado él, el famoso médico Stanley Marsh. Si eso llegaba a pasar, estaba seguro que acabaría de una vez por todas con ese chiflado.

**…:::::…:::::….**

Estaba ansioso, demasiado, desde que le dieron el inicio de aquel caso se había puesto a investigar como loco. Llegó a averiguar ciertas cuestiones sobre el médico, como por ejemplo su fría personalidad hacia sus compañeros de trabajo, pero que su actitud cambiaba radicalmente cuando se trataba de sus pacientes, en especial las mujeres jóvenes y los niños. Inclusive, con una investigación ya más profunda, pudo saber que el gran edifico abandonado del centro había sido comprado por él, y según las malas lenguas sería transformado en un hotel para la llegada de la feria mundial a South Park.

Garabateó algunas anotaciones mientras se encontraba en su oficina que compartía con Eric Cartman, ese hombre podría llegar a ser muy molesto y todo, pero cuando se trataba de su trabajo era bastante cruel con los delincuentes encerrándolos casi inmediatamente pues la agresión verbal se le daba bastante bien, y se informaba completamente. Podría decirse que desarrollaba su oficio muy bien, aunque algunas veces el poder llegaba a subírsele a la cabeza.

—Aw, ¿una carta para tu novio? —y como si le hubiese invocado, el castaño apareció por la puerta mirándole con burla seguido del pequeño rubio llamado Tweek Tweak.

—No seas idiota —le restó importancia continuando con sus escritos.

—Claro que es una carta para tu novio, hasta tienes ahí su foto para tener más inspiración ¿no? —el castaño se acercó hasta su escritorio tomando la foto del médico entre sus manos llenas de restos de comida, pues había salido a tomar un "refrigerio". Kenneth frunció el entrecejo y le arrebató la foto, quitándole la comida y colocándola debajo de algunos papeles.

—Ya déjate de estupideces —el rubio le miró irritado y agitó su bolígrafo para seguir con la actividad que le había sido interrumpida.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el que se obsesionó con ese hombre, ni siquiera es tan apuesto, no entiendo como ahora se volvió uno de los viudos más codiciados del estado —Kenneth detuvo su escritura y alzó la mirada hacia el castaño que seguía de pie frente a su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese pensando.

— ¿Celoso del médico? —una sonrisilla se acercó por sus labios cuando vio al castaño abrir los ojos y fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por alguien como él? Por favor, soy mucho mejor que eso —agitó su mano en señal de superioridad incrementando la diversión en los ojos azules del rubio.

—Seguro que sí —asintió dándole la razón con un sarcasmo reconocible en sus palabras. Con una última mirada de molestia, Cartman le dejó mientras iba a su escritorio propio a revisar algunos de los casos que se le habían impuesto, al ser muy rápido en atrapar malignos era posible que realizara más de un arresto en un solo día.

El rubio dejó de escribir mientras observaba las letras sin leerlas realmente, sino embargado en sus pensamientos. Ansiaba, y mucho, el poder tratar directamente con aquel hombre de zafiro mirar. No sabía bien el por qué. Pero bien sabía que quizá era una de esas personas cortantes y distantes que se negaban a entablar conversación fácilmente con cualquiera, sólo con aquellos pocos que se habían ganado su confianza. Sabía de antemano que sería difícil acercársele pero qué más daba, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Soltó un suspiro regresando a la realidad y continuando con sus escrituras.

El pequeño rubio que archivaba había estado observando todas las actitudes que había comenzado a tomar el detective McCormick y le extrañaba de verdad pues nunca le vio de esa forma por un simple caso. Algo debía tener el médico para que el experimentado hombre se haya fijado en él de esa forma. Decía de "esa forma" pues con lo callado y poco conversador que era, Tweek tenía la habilidad de ser muy observador y notar cosas que los demás no podían por más que lo intentaran. Le preocupaba, le preocupaba de verdad que el rubio se quedara enfrascado en eso y se desviara por completo de la misión principal. Hizo una mueca desviando su vista del rubio en el escritorio volviéndose a concentrar en los documentos que llevaba en manos hasta que el repentino timbre del teléfono en su propio escritorio le hizo dejar caer varias carpetas entre temblores. Levantó con cuidado la bocina.

—Oficina "CTM**[1]**" ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —con una seriedad y sobriedad poco propia en sus palabras, Tweek contestó con voz suave. Se quedó un momento en silencio mirando a la nada mientras escuchaba lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea. Los otros dos hombres le miraban extrañados por su actitud carente de temblores y titubeos mientras estaba de pie sosteniendo la bocina del comunicador contra su oreja. —Kenneth —murmuró bajando el aparato y llevando sus ojos hacia el mencionado observándole de una manera indescifrable para el detective.

— ¿Tweek? —ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Pasó algo? —el rubio comenzó con su típico y característico temblor, notó que batallaba para pasar la saliva. —Tweek, me estás asustando —apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Kenneth, tu hermana está en el hospital —soltó por fin, algo golpeado, demasiado rápido que Cartman no entendió lo que dijo, mientras que el otro rubio se levantó agresivamente de su asiento saliendo de igual forma del edificio mientras tomaba un abrigo para cubrirse.

**"Karen"**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Es sólo para aclarar que el nombre yace formado por las iniciales de sus apellidos,**C**artman**T**weak**M**cCormick

Mil perdones que me haya llevado tanto tiempo, sigo sin terminar los exámenes, pero eme aquí. También mil perdones de que quedase tan corto, y con algunas cosas dispersas.

Kami fuera ~


End file.
